Siriusly in Love: The Story of Ginny Weasley
by MyWorldxRewritten
Summary: 14-year-old Ginny doesn’t know what to expect when she’s transported to 1974, the Marauder’s fifth year. Set during first Voldemort uprising. More inside. Sirius/G, J/L, R/T. just try it :D. Note: Possibly ABUSED!Sirius later on. Temporary HIATUS.
1. How It All Began

**_A/n: _**Hey, my name is Mia, and this chapter includes the pre-write so you can see what the story is about and the first chapter. You don't have to read the pre-write if you want, you can skip to Chapter 1: How It All Began. It's short but the next one will be much longer. This was just the Prologue. Advice wanted. Flames not.

_**Pre-write**_

_**Story Title**__: Siriusly in Love: The Story of Ginny Weasley_

_**Setting**__: Starts off with a 14-year-old Ginny Weasley during The Order of the Phoenix. The year is 1995, and it's right before Christmas, December 19__th__, mid-winter. She is then transported into 1974, the Marauder's 5__th__ year, a little after the beginning of the school year. Mostly takes place at Hogwarts._

**_Main Couples: _**Ginny/Sirius, Lilly/James, Remus/ Tonks.

These couples are the final and main ones, but in the story they switch around at first. For example, Lilly dates Snape for a while, Sirius dates a lot of girls, Ginny and James try to make them jealous by going-out with each other. There's also side-couples like the Narcissa/Lucius/Catherine love triangle. Think _Dawson's Creek_ and _Degrassi_. Also in this story I decided to make Peter good at first, because even though he's just UGH in the books, there has to be a reason he was a Marauder. There's not _too_ much of him though.

_**Characters**__: (in relation to Ginny)_

_1995__ (December 20__th__)_

_Harry Potter_: Harry is angry at the Ministry for making him look like a liar, Dumbledore for ignoring him, and Umbridge for taking over the only place he could call home. At the same time his spirits are being lifted by the D.A. and his now requited crush on Cho Change. He thinks of Ginny as a friend, nothing more.

_Ron Weasley_: One of Ginny's annoyingly over-protective brothers. She's just waiting for him to realize his feelings for Hermione. Now, if only he wasn't so oblivious!

_Hermione Granger_: Over the summer, mostly because of being roommates, Hermione and Ginny had become good friends. They sort-of bond over their crushes on Ron and Harry.

_Neville Longbottom_: After going to the Yule Ball together, Ginny and him have become good friends. Often Ginny helps him with broom flying and Quidditch while he helps her with her Herbology homework.

_Luna Lovegood_: A dreamy and quirky classmate of Ginny's. Ginny often helps Luna retrieve her "mysteriously missing" items. They're not the ultimate best friends or anything, but they are kind-of close.

_Michael Corner_: A Ravenclaw boy who is in an on-again-off-again relationship with Ginny. When she's not with her brothers, the Trio, Neville, or Luna she's hanging out with his friends who are admittedly kind-of dull.

_Fred and George Weasley_: Her twin brothers who tease her endlessly about Harry. She partly started going out with Michael just to shut them up. Unfortunately, they will not be silenced. Besides that, they're pretty close, and they all share a love of pranks and mischief. In facts, Ginny has recently helped come up with the Skiving Snackboxes and has been known to test a few on herself.

_Bill Weasley_: The brother she most admires. Lately he's been talking about a girl at work. Fleur Delacour, was it?

Percy Weasley: The traitor who she refuses to admit she misses.

_Sirius Black_: Over the summer he's seemed to be avoiding her, and when they come face-to-face he ignores her gaze. That, or he does a double-take. She's about to find out why…

1974 (September 9th )

_James Potter_: James is "Prongs" of the Marauders. He keeps asking Lilly Evans to go out with him, but she always turns him down…he's quite the player and starts going out with Ginny because she subconsciously reminds him of Lilly and he, who could pass for Harry's equally good-looking twin brother, reminds Ginny of her first real crush. Besides that they're friends who joke and flirt a lot.

_Remus Lupin_: She looked up to him back in 1995, and they became good friends, though he always told her he used to know someone just like her and then flash her a mysterious smile. At first, being the most clever and paranoid in the group, he finds something odd about Ginny who is trying to match-make him up with Tonks even though Tonks is only 13. He tries to conceal his "furry little problem" from her (even though she already knows) and is shocked when she "finds out" and doesn't care.

_Peter Pettigrew_: Ginny can't help but hate the traitor at first sight, what with knowing what becomes of him in the future. She starts hating herself even more when she starts to find a friend in him.

_Lily Evans_: A beautiful 15-year-old who quickly befriends Ginny when she tutors her in Muggle Studies.

_Isabella Armstrong _(P): "Bella" is Lily's best friend and dorm mate. She has big gray eyes and pretty black hair. You wouldn't ever guess who she likes… Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort threatens to kills her if he doesn't betray the Potters six years later.

_Jessica Lovel _(HB): Jessica is quite the girly-girl with her best friend Ellie. She's also Lilly's dorm mate. She has blond hair and green eyes.

_Ellie Masonburg _(HB): Jessica's best friend who's notably quieter than Jessica. She's Lilly's dorm mate too. Ellie has brown hair and blue eyes.

_Natalie Raymond _(HB), _Catherine Dales _(P), _Vanessa Rivera _(HB), and _Mallory Peterson _(MB): Ginny's dorm mates. Natalie is a dark girl with beautiful dreads. Catherine has brown hair and mysterious violet eyes, Vanessa is Spanish, sultry, and gorgeous, and Mallory has blond hair, blue eyes and a studious manner.

_Lucius Malfoy_: A cruel 6th year boy who finds Ginny attractive and who's smirk makes her nervous. He's going out with Catherine Dales, Ginny's dorm mate and part-friend, part-rival.

_Severus Snape_: Lily's secret friend, and at one point, secret boyfriend. Ginny and him become friends eventually.

_Sirius Black_: A beautiful boy with sparkling gray eyes, shaggy black hair, and a charming manner, Ginny can't help but fall hard for him. Big time. They have an on-again, off-again relationship.

**Summary**: 14-year-old Ginny doesn't know what to expect when she's transported to 1974, the Marauder's fifth year. Voldemort uprising. More inside. S/G, J/L, R/T.

**Hogwarts Info:**

_Heads_

Head boy: Frank Longbottom

Head girl: Alice Westing

_Prefects_

Gryffindor: 6th year- Maria Rivera and Ryan Armstrong

5th year- Remus Lupin and Lilly Evans

Ravenclaw: 6th year- Bella Elter and Xenophilius Lovegood

5th year- Annabel Red and Rafael Corner

Hufflepuff: 6th year- Melissa Velez and Jacob Smith

5th year- Kara Frank and Sean Cooley

Slytherin: 6th year- Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black

5th year- Brian Greengrass and Narcissa Black

**Quidditch:**

_Gryffindor_

Keeper: _C._ Frank Longbottom

Chaser: James Potter

Chaser: Ginny Weasley

Chaser: Catherine Dales

Beater: Sirius Black

Beater: Ryan Armstrong

Seeker: Isabella Armstrong

_Ravenclaw_

Keeper: Rafael Corner

Chaser: Serena Kelly (Luna's mom)

Chaser: Xenophilius Lovegood

Chaser: _C._ Bella Elter

Beater: James Prescott

Beater: Dawson Laessig

Seeker: Annabel Red

_Hufflepuff_

Keeper:_ C._ Robert Diggory

Chaser: Jacob Smith

Chaser: Melissa Velez

Chaser: Kara Frank

Beater: Sean Cooley

Beater: Cedric Hogart

Seeker: Lacey Greene

_Slytherin_

Keeper: _C._ Lucius Malfoy

Chaser: Bellatrix Black

Chaser: Narcissa Black

Chaser: Gemini Larson

Beater: Brian Crabbe

Beater: C.J. Goyle

Seeker: Regulus Black

_C._ means Captain.

_**Chapter 1: How It All Began**_

If you just so happened to step into the Room of Requirement on December 20th 1995, you would see the shaking, curled-up figure of a red-headed teenage girl. If you stepped a little closer, you would probably recognize her as Ginny Weasley, a 14-year-old girl with a fierce Bat-Bogey Hex. And if you pushed the long red hair out of her face, you would see tears slowly running down her slightly-freckled face.

It happened at the last D.A. meeting before Christmas. Ginny had lingered a little afterward, wanting to practice her Patronus charm a few more times before leaving. She was at the doorway, about to leave, when she decided to turn around and say good-bye to Harry. That was when she them, the cheery smile leaving her face. Cho and Harry, leaning in closer and closer underneath the mistletoe, until finally their lips met. She stayed there, stunned for a second, before running as fast as she could.

Ginny ran until she reached the entrance doors, pushing them open before running again. She stopped when she reached the edges of the Forbidden Forest. It was cold and pouring hard, but Ginny took no notice of that. She slumped down underneath a tree, legs spread out, watching the slushy mix of snow and rain fall onto her hair and robes.

Ginny had no idea how long she stayed there, feeling cold, numb, and defeated. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours. She slowly came out of her state of shock, realizing that she should have seen it coming. Ginny knew Harry had a crush on Cho, she just hadn't known it was mutual until now. And even now that she knew, it was still hard to believe. There was always a part of her that dreamed, even prayed, that he loved her back.

Ginny had started making her way back to the castle, trudging along the mud, when she realized she didn't want to go up to her room. She didn't want to face Harry, Fred and George, her roommates, or anyone for that matter. That was when she made the decision to spend the night at the Room of Requirement. It was the place where Cho and Harry had kissed, but it was also the only place she could be alone.

Ginny had to sneak over there because it was late and long past the time when students were supposed to go to bed. It took her a while, dodging corners whenever she saw the shadow of a teacher approaching. For a horrible moment she thought she had heard the meow of the evil Mrs. Norris. When she finally got to the door, she walked past it a few times thinking the following things:

"_I need a place that's warm, somewhere to think, somewhere to cry."_

"_I need a place that will help get Harry out of my mind."_

"_I need a place to stay for the night."_

Then, right before the door appeared, she whispered, _"I need somewhere to be happy, and I also need someone to love me as much as I love him."_

Ginny opened the door quickly, where a beautiful room had now appeared. It was all scarlet and gold, a warm fireplace on the wall, and a bed in the corner. However Ginny didn't feel like enjoying its beauty, and just decided to curl up in front of the fireplace where she finally released the tears that she had been struggling to keep in the whole night.

After about half an hour she looked up for a moment, and saw something she had failed to notice before. On top of the bed was a golden object, and as curiosity came, Ginny slowly got up and walked over to it. It looked like a golden Time Turner. Ginny recognized it from Hermione, who had shown hers to Ginny in her second year. Her fingers lingered above it for a moment before she touched it. Everything went black.


	2. That 70's Show

**a/n: Here's the update. The chapters will get longer with every one, sorry this one's kind of short. but it's more than 1000 words which is around how much a decent chapter should be. Or at least to me. haha. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT I WISH I OWNED SIRIUS. Please, please review. It makes me happier than Remus in ChocolateWorld.**

**Chapter 2: That 70's Show**

Sirius Black stretched on his best friend James' bed, before swiftly turning into the huge, black dog that was often mistaken for the Grim. He had skipped class and was waiting the arrival of his best friends, also known as the Marauders. The sound of approaching footsteps and laughter told him that they were nearby.

"Sirius, you idiot, you're going to get caught! We could get into huge trouble if anyone found out! You guys aren't even registered…" said Remus as he came in, looking exasperated; they had had this argument about a million times. Peter and James followed after him. James was playing with his Snitch, and Peter was watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face.

Sirius-the-dog raised his big head and shot Remus the puppy eyes that made his teachers rethink giving him detentions, and made the many girls of Hogwarts swoon. The charm of this look was doubled by the fact that Sirius was actually in dog form.

"Oh, Sirius don't give me that look!" Remus laughed, shielding his eyes with a book, "No one can resist that look!"

James and Peter laughed before James realized who's bed Sirius was laying on, "Sirius, you mutt, get off my bed! Last time you did that you left fur all over the place, and Mallory asked me if I shaved my legs before going to sleep at night."

Remus roared with laughter before Peter asked with interest, "Mallory? The blonde Fourth year? I didn't know you two were going out."

"Yup," James said before, with a lazy flick of his wand, he sent a yelping now-human Sirius into the air with a muttered _Levicorpus, "_We were in the middle of snogging when Sirius' shedding problem ruined it all."

Ignoring Sirius's yells of protest at being hoisted into the air by his ankle, Peter laughed and then asked with an admiring look at James, "How do you and Sirius keep track of them all?"

"They don't," Remus said, taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket and yanking the wrapper open with his teeth, "Sirius called Melissa by Annabel's name just last week. By the way Sirius, you really should stop skipping class, especially with OWLs on the way…"

Sirius shook his head, still upside down, blood rushing to his face, "That's exactly why though Remus…I'm gonna end up having to teach myself after every class anyway, because you and Evans are the only ones who understand anything the teachers are saying anymore. Besides, I'll stop skipping when you stop eating chocolate… JAMES THOMAS POTTER, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Remus look astounded, even offended by the idea of not eating chocolate anymore, while James and Peter sniggered as Sirius landed on the floor with a crash.

"Hey, is it time for dinner yet?" Peter asked abruptly, "I'm starving…"

James shook his head before teasing his friend, "Peter, haven't we told you a thousand times about the way to get to the kitchen? Tickle the pear, remember?"

Peter shrugged, "Well I always end up tickling the grapes instead. I can't believe I skipped lunch to help that Tonks girl deliver…," Peter quickly shut himself up when he saw the fire in Remus' eyes.

"YOU? You're the one who's helping deliver…" Remus walked to a pile of heart-shaped letters next to his bed and grabbed one before shoving it in Peter's face, "these to my pillow every single night!"

James laughed as Sirius grinned, "Aw, come on Remus, it's cute the way she has a huge crush on you. I mean, James and I have help-"

James cut him off with a glare, before Remus chased his laughing friends down the stairs, out the common room, to a hall. They were still running when there was a flash in front of them, and they all tripped over the unconscious figure in front of them.

"OW!" James exclaimed, rubbing his head.

James, Peter and Remus groaned before getting up and dusting themselves off. They looked around for Sirius and saw him crouched over the figure they had tripped over. A few steps closer and they realized it was a girl, around their age, with long red hair. She was pretty, and without realizing what he was doing, Sirius gently pulled the hair out of her face and wiped away the almost-dry tears with his thumb.

The Marauders stared at her until Remus asked, "Um…was she there a second ago?"

* * *

Ginny felt a small smile on her face that immediately came when she felt someone gently touching her face. She didn't want to wake up. In the world of consciousness there was a Harry who didn't like her, six brothers who seemed to enjoy her torture, and a test she hadn't bothered to study for. Sleep was safe.

Then, suddenly, she was blasted by a jet of cold water. Ginny screamed and shot up, sliding her wand out of her pocket, ready to hex the person who had done it. Her eyes landed on Harry and three other boys, one of which was holding out a wand. She didn't recognize them, which was weird, since their robes told her they were in Gryffindor, and they didn't look much older than her.

"Sorry," the boy holding the wand shrugged, "You wouldn't wake-up."

He was…well…_hot_. The boy's hair was dark and shaggy, going a little past his chin. His sparkling gray eyes had a touch of mischief in them, and he was tall and slender. He also seemed to have a slight arrogance to him, and was looking at Ginny with curiosity and... something else she couldn't quite place. Ginny had to pry her eyes off him to look at the other two boys next to Harry. One of them was short, but not quite as short as Ginny. He had watery blue eyes with dirty blonde hair that landed in soft curls across his head, and was really cute in the little brother sort of way. His built was average. The second boy was brunette and good-looking, almost as good-looking as the dark-haired boy, and looked slightly-tired in a way that made you want to give him a big hug.

"Um…who are you guys?" Ginny asked bluntly, cursing herself for sounding like Ron.

The boys looked bewildered at her question, before Harry said with a dashing grin, "Why, we're the Marauders, pranksters extraordinaire, making Snape wash his hair since 1969."

That was when Ginny fainted for the second time.


	3. Peacocks and Waking Up

_**a/n: Suddenly got major inspiration and had to update. I just had visions for the future of this story and couldn't wait to keep going so I could have a chance to write them. Next update should come very soon. I also edited last two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. Special thanks to the people who reviewed last time, you all get a virtual cookie. :D**_

_Chapter 4: Peacocks and Waking Up_

"Maybe I should just go check on her one more time…"

"Sirius," James said with exasperation, "You've already checked on her more than Lucius checks on his peacocks."

"Well, yeah, I know but…wait, did you just say peacocks?"

James grinned, "Yeah, didn't I tell you? Last time I snuck into the Slytherin common room I decided to charm Lucius' hair into this lovely bubble-gum pink for calling Evans a Mudblood. I went up into his dorm only to find him stroking these huge white things. Apparently he couldn't bear to leave his precious babies at Malfoy Manor and is secretly keeping the poor peacocks here."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. James and him were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, and his stomach was growling for food. Peter had decided to skip on account of forgetting about the essay Slughorn had assigned for today, and Remus was supposed to catch up with them at any moment.

"What's this I hear about peacocks?" an amused voice asked behind them.

They turned to see Remus with a raised eyebrow on his face. They had reached the double doors, and Sirius was still laughing, body shaking. James opened one of the doors with a grin.

"I'll show you next time we're in the Slytherin common room. As for now, let's get back to the topic at hand: don't you think Sirius should just drop the whole visiting-the-Hospital-Wing every five minutes?" James asked, leading the way to their favorite spot at the Gryffindor table.

Remus groaned as they all sat down, "Is he still going on about that? Madam Pomfrey said that she'd tell us when Mystery Girl woke up."

James nodded while watching Sirius shove a whole hot dog down his throat, "Seriously Sirius, no pun intended, what is your obsession? You've never even met the girl."

Sirius looked indignant, "I do NOT have an obsession, I am merely curious to know who she is."

Remus flashed him a teasing grin, "We're all curious, but you don't see us getting this weird crush on a girl we've never met."

"I DO NOT have a crush on her," Sirius said, spitting hot dog everywhere.

James covered his face with an empty plate before groaning, "Sirius, say it, don't spray it."

* * *

Ginny woke up, confused. Everything she could see was white, it looked like the Hogwarts Infirmary... but something was different. Ginny couldn't really put her finger on it, but something was definetely off, starting with that calendar over there. She squinted her brown eyes to make sure she wasn't losing her mind… 'September 1974?'

Panicking, Ginny tried to remember the events before she fell unconscious. Harry kissing Cho…no need to relive that…Room of Requirement…Time Turner. That was it, the Time Turner! She was either dreaming, or had somehow been thrown back in time. Ginny heard a faint snore and turned around to see the god-looking boy she had seen earlier fast asleep on a chair beside her bed. She felt the strange urge to touch him and gently rested her hand on his. The boy's eyes shot open and then widened when he saw that she was awake.

"Who are you?" he asked with a whisper, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Ginny suddenly realized that A.) he looked strangely familiar and B.) she couldn't tell him her real last name.

"Um, my name's Ginny, Ginny…Wakefield," she finished, thinking of one of her muggle-born roommates.

"Do you, do you feel okay?" he asked, looking suspicious, "We kind of found you unconscious where a flash of lightning had just been."

"What?" Ginny asked, feeling dazed- she wasn't sure what to do, what to say, and Hermione had always told Ginny how careful she had had to be with time-traveling, "Can I please talk to Professor Dumbledore? I'm a transfer from… Beauxbatons."

* * *

Sirius walked in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. He had been there more times than he cared to count, and knew the password. Sirius waited for the gargoyle to speak.

"Password?"

"Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans."

He stepped on the first step of the staircase that was slowly rising to the door to Dumbledore's office, thinking. After lunch Sirius had snuck up to see the girl…Ginny…. again. Professor Slughorn loved Sirius and usually didn't mind when the young Black skipped class as much as other teachers did.

Sirius couldn't believe it when he realized Ginny had finally woken up. There was something wrong though, the girl looked confused, almost panicked. It was strangely...attractive

Sirius stepped forward to knock on the wooden door, but before he could he heard the merry voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Come in."

He sat down in front of the old man and groaned, "I hate how you do that professor, can't you just let me knock for once?"

* * *

Ginny waited silently, feeling the insane urge to bite her fingernails even though she had never even done that before. She was still in shock, and kept twisting the top of her white sheets around her fingers, trying not to faint again. For someone who had grown up with five brothers she was acting strangely... like a girl.

She sat up when she head light footsteps coming slowly towards her. Dumbledore stepped into the Infirmary and gave her a kind smile, before casting a Silencing Charm around them so that no one would eavesdrop on their conversation. He heard young Sirius Black groan behind the door and chuckled.

"I see young Sirius has gotten rather curious about you, my dear, and I am too."

The Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes noted how she had paled when she heard the name Sirius.

"Do you know Mr. Black?" he asked curiously.

Ginny was silent, before opening her mouth and closing it again. She licked her lips before trying again.

"Well, sort of... you see, Professor, I'm not from here..."

* * *

_**a/n: Now press that sexy lil' button that's not blue, yet doesn't seem to be purple either, nor does it seem to quite be a combination of the two...? No flames though please, I have weird self-esteem issues. Don't mind critisism or grammar checks though. :D**_


End file.
